Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 1
Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 1 is a 2013 animated film. The first half of the film serves, which is the seventh installment in the Sonic X film series, is a sequel to Sonic X: Life With Shadow and will be followed by concluding film, Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 2. Part 1 was released on November 15, 2013 in regular and IMAX theaters. After grossing $125 million in it's opening weekend, the film set a worldwide record grossing $375 million worldwide, which made it the biggest worldwide gross ever for an animated film, as well as the seventh of all-time. It grossed $957 million worldwide, making it 2013's fourth highest-grossing film worldwide, and the franchise's highest-grossing film yet. Plot The villains that Sonic faced from the past has all returned from the death becoming stronger than ever, not only that they are threaten to rule the world, but also threaten to ruin time and has broken the Master Emerald into pieces. As the world is coming to an end, Sonic's friends have been captured, except for Tails, who both journey to not rescue their friends but the world as well, with the help of their past versions of themselves. This requires as Sonic's final journey to fight with evil. Sonic, Tails and their past versions of themselves managed to rescue Knuckles and Amy, as the gang than journey to find the missing pieces of the master emerald. While they are on a journey, they got into many mishaps where they lost Classic Sonic and Classic Tails, leaving Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy alone on their journey. While in space searching for a piece of the master emerald, they met Shadow's old friends Duncan, Muscles and Brooke. They met one of the villains and had a short battle against them. Towards the end of the battle, Brooke thanks Sonic, and gave him a kiss, making Amy attempting to attack him in anger, until the dark hole captures Brooke, and Amy as well. Sonic was going to say he wants to marry Amy after she is taken into a dark hole, as well as Duncan and Muscles. Back on earth, Sonic, Tails and Knuckles are being chased by the villains, until they were kidnapped. At their base, they met Cream, who is being tortured by Jessica. It was revealed that Metal Sonic has bring all of the villains to life. Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Cream are later rescued by Classic Sonic. Classic Sonic is last seen being apperently stabbed in the chest, where they left him behind while escaping. While mourning on the sudden death of Classic Sonic, Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Cream all worked together to rescue their friends and finish the search of the missing pieces of the Master Emeralds. Back at the base, as Metal Sonic and the villains left, Classic Sonic has awaken, revealing that he is still alive, and appears that he has the Chaos Emealrds all along, which made him become Super Classic Sonic and ready to attack. Production Development On May 2013, Fox announces that they will produce yet another Sonic the Hedgehog animated feature film, and at this time, expected it to be the last one, due by 2013, including storyline inspiration from Sonic Generations. The release date is reported for November 15, 2013. The film will be titled: Sonic X: The Final Chapter. Director Dana McFarland will once again return as director. He confirms that the film will be split into two films as planned. Part 1 will be released on November 15, 2013. In the film, all of the villains that Sonic faced in the past, has come back and they all take over the world. They have taken the power of the Master Emerald, and splits them up and seperates them. Sonic realizes that he will be following Knuckles' steps to go for a hunt to find the missing pieces. So Sonic, Tails, Knuckles and Amy came along to along. Sonic X: The Final Chapter will feature all of the characters in the past including villains from all of the Sonic X film series to return for the final film because Fox wants the film to be big and much action-packed than all of the films. Casting All of the characters from the previous Sonic X film will reprise their roles, as well as the villains from the previous films will return. Fox decides to add characters from Sonic Generations. Since Classic Sonic does not speak, but Class Tails or Class Eggman does, they will have a speaking part for Classic Sonic. Jaleel White will play the role. Amy Birnbaum will reprise her role as Cosmo, where she will be making a small appearance in the film. Music Sonix X: The Final Chapter - Part 1 soundtrack was released on November 12, 2013, three days before the film's theatrical release. Cast *Roger Craig Smith as Sonic the Hedgehog *Kate Higgins as Miles "Tails" Prower / Classic Tails / Wave the Swallow *Jaleel White as Classic Sonic *Kent Hampton as Knuckles the Echidna *Cindy Robinson as Amy Rose *Michelle Ruff as Cream the Rabbit *Oliver Wyman as Big the Cat *Michael Yurchak as Jet the Hawk *Hampton as Storm the Albatross *Kirk Thornton as Shadow the Hedgehog *Karen Strassman as Rouge the Bat *Vic Mignogna as E123 Omega *Amy Birnbaum as Cosmo *Lacey Chabert as Princess Elise *Troy Baker as Espio the Champlin *Keith Silverstein as Victor the Crocodille *Colleen O'Shaughnessey as Charmy Bee *Taylor Lautner as Greg the Fox *Ben Linkin as Lydio the Hedgehog *Ryan Drummond as Raven Radix / Shadow Snow / Metal Sonic *Derek Allen as Silver the Hedgehog *Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman / Classic Eggman *Laura Bailey as Blaze the Cat *Miranda Cosgrove as Jessica the Fox *Cody Simpson as Duncan the Fox *Joe Jonas as Muscles the Echidna *Rebecca Black as Brooke the Cat *Jon St. John as the President Release Part 1 will be released on November 15, 2013 in regular and IMAX theaters. After the announcement of the film, Warner Bros. pushed back their project live-action Sonic the Hedgehog to May 29, 2015 so they want fans to see the final film first, than maybe a reboot franchise for live-action film series. On June 2013, it was announced by Fox that 3D plans were scrapped, because they are still figuring out which part they should split the film up to. It will be the first and last film, since Sonic X: Return to Soleanna, to only be in regular theaters. After the announcement of the film, Warner Bros. pushed back their project live-action Sonic the Hedgehog to May 29, 2015 so they want fans to see the final film first, than maybe a reboot franchise for live-action film series. On July 26, 2013, the film's 2 minute teaser trailer was released in front of release of [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Wolverine_(film) The Wolverine], but has not yet been released online. Fox confirms the film's trailer will finally be released online on August 3, 2013. It was announced by Fox that the full length trailer would be released on September 20, 2013. At 130 minutes (2 hours and 10 minutes), the film will be the longest Sonic the Hedgehog film yet, surprising Sonic X: The Final Stand at 125 minutes (2 hours and 5 minutes). The film received a PG rating in the US MPPA, and a 12A rating in the UK MPPA. Home media 20th Century Fox announced that Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 1 will be released on DVD and Blu Ray on April 10, 2014 in Japan, and April 15, 2014 in the United States and Canada. Pre orders for the film's DVD release will begin in late January 2014. They announced that there may be an exclusive sneak peek for the following film, Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 2, due out July 18, 2014, as well as the new Cartoon Network TV series Sonic Boom, which airs fall 2014. Reaction Critical response Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 1 was ranked as one of 2013's most anticiated films ever. The film has had an early test screening, and has gained rare positive reviews calling it the most anticipated Sonic the Hedgehog movie yet. Rotten Tomatoes gave Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 1 as the franchise's second best reviewed film ever raning 88%, giving it a very positive review. It is only behind 2011's, Sonic X: The Final Stand, which ranked 92%. Part 1 was also one of the best reviewed films of 2013 by far. Metacritics gave an average score of 80/100 based on 47 views, giving it a positive review. The film also had mixed reviews on the "Top Critic" scoring 95% based on 200 reviews, with average score of 5.8 out of 10, also the franchise's second best reviewed film in the Sonic the Hedgehog film franchise. Before it's release, many Sonic the Hedgehog fans claims that this is by far the best Sonic the Hedgehog film yet, as well as one of the best films of the year, alongside Iron Man 3, Man of Steel and Thor: Dark of the World and The Hunger Games: Catching Fire. Also critics for the film gave it mixed to positive reviews, calling it the most action packed Sonic the Hedgehog film yet. Dustin Harris of The New York Times gave the film a positive review praising it one of the most anticipated hangciffer films ever made. Some critics also compare this film to film franchises such as Harry Potter, Jane Hoop Elementary and Twilight as "a rip-off" in a negative way. Variety gave the film a mixed review, stating it "The best one yet, but not included a racing theme." It also stated: "Sonic's voice sounded too different than the original from the last ones, and this film should have done way better than usual." The Times newspaper rated the film on a scale of a 3 out of 5. Entertainment Weekly Amanda Humphrey gave the film a C and also praised: "for what's something about drama, is something that audiences were expected to listen and watch to hear the whole thing for it. The movie is far as the best movie of 2011." Blogcritics praised: "Sonic X 5 is way better than the last movie. I mean... its' one of the best movie ever. Because, this has much of a darker experience and there a more action, and bit of a couple of romance. This is indeed the best animated movie ever saw. People were expected to see some kissing on big screen between Sonic and Amy, Tails and Cosmo, Knuckles and Rouge, Shadow and Rouge and Jet and Wave and a lot more coming. Kissing scenes might be the best one yet. That's why that it should be the best movie ever." ' Rolling Stone film critic Peter Travers praised the film: "This movie is like taking you on an adventure. This is far as the best Sonic X movie of them all." Richard Stengel of Time magazine praised: "This is far as the best movie of 2010. Anyone has to watch this movie. Romance, actions, drama and sometimes comedy and more are being showing. I think that this might be a blockbuster hit for the summer." David Halberstam of New York magazine reviews the film when praising: "When it comes on watching so many animated movies of the franchise. Video game fans were seeming to enjoy them and asking Hollywood that they want to see more and more." Box office As of February 2014, The Final Chapter - Part 1 grossed $295,677,929 domestically, within $661,700,000 internationally, brings it's worldwide total to $957,377,929 making it 2013's fourth highest-grossing film worldwide behind Iron Man 3, Despicable Me 2 and Frozen. It is currently the franchise's most successful film worldwide since The Final Stand, and second domestically behind The Final Stand, and was the third highest-grossing animated film of all-time behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Toy_Story_3 Toy Story 3] and The Final Stand. North America Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 1 is currently the fifth highest-grossing film of 2013 behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hunger_Games:_Catching_Fire The Hunger Games: Catching Fire], [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iron_Man_3 Iron Man 3], Frozen and Despicable Me 2. It has the 12th biggest midnight gross in history as well as the biggest opening ever for an animated flm. It grossed $22.5 million from 3,500 theaters, surprising predecessor's Sonic X: The Final Stand, which grossed $19.7 million. After grossing $69.1 million on it's opening day, which is the biggest single day gross for an animated film surprising Family Guy: The Movie ($58.4 million), the film grossed $125.1 million, making it the third biggest opening weekend for an animated film, behind Scooby-Doo! The 2nd Movie ($145 million) and and Family Guy: The Movie ($141.1 million). It slightly open bigger than Sonic X: The Final Stand ($124.7 million) for the franchise. It was also November's fifth biggest opener in history, 2013's third biggest opening weekend in the United States and Canada, behind [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Iron_Man_3 Iron Man 3] ($174 million) and [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Hunger_Games:_Catching_Fire The Hunger Games: Catching Fire] ($158 million) and the biggest opening weekend ever for any animated films released in 2013. Internationally After grabbing $250 million during it's foreign openig weekend, brings it's worldwide total to $375.1 million. This was the seventh biggest worldwide opening of all-time, and the highest worldwide openining of all-time for an animated film, beating The Final Stand ($339.7 million). ''Part 2'' Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 2 will be released on July 4, 2014, nearly eight months after the release of Part 1. This will mark as the final theatrical Sonic the Hedgehog film. References #^ An production of the Sonic X film 2007-5-30 #^ a b c "Sonic Channel". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sonic Riders game and manual #^ Yarris, Lynn (2005-11-05). Sonic the Hedgehog and the Fate of Neural Stem Cells. Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory. Retrieved on 2006-06-23. #^ Formula One Motor Racing FAQ, part 2. Internet FAQ Archives. Retrieved on 2007-01-05. #^ Matte, Jared. 1993: Year of the Mega Drive. The GHZ. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. Crecente, Brian (2006-05-22). Giant Pikachu Runs Flights Through NYC. Kotaku. Retrieved on 2006-06-26. #^ Cherry, James (1997). Marge Be Not Proud. The Simpsons Archive. Retrieved on 2006-06-24. #^ Fourth Sonic X film coming in the Future! Wiki News. Retrieved on October 14, 2009. #^ Jason Griffth for two characters Sonic and Shadow when absent of Jet #^ Their Jobs when making a sequel animated film Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Jason Griffth as Sonic and Shadow Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Cherry, James (1997). Marge Be Not Proud. The Simpsons Archive. Retrieved on 2006-06-24. #^ Fourth Sonic X film coming in the Future! Wiki News. Retrieved on October 14, 2009. #^ Jason Griffth for two characters Sonic and Shadow when absent of Jet #^ Their Jobs when making a sequel animated film Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Jason Griffth as Sonic and Shadow Retrieved on 2006-02-07 #^ Fifth Sonic X films reporting as Hoax. Wiki News. Retrieved January 1, 2010. #^ An production of the Sonic X film 2007-5-30 #^ a b c "Sonic Channel". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ "Sonic Riders official website". Characters: Storm. Sega. Retrieved on 2008-07-09. #^ Sonic Riders game and manual #^ Yarris, Lynn (2005-11-05). Sonic the Hedgehog and the Fate of Neural Stem Cells. Lawrence Berkeley National Laboratory. Retrieved on 2006-06-23. #^ Formula One Motor Racing FAQ, part 2. Internet FAQ Archives. Retrieved on 2007-01-05. #^ Matte, Jared. 1993: Year of the Mega Drive. The GHZ. Retrieved on 2006-06-03. Crecente, Brian (2006-05-22). Giant Pikachu Runs Flights Through NYC. Kotaku. Retrieved on 2006-06-26. #^ Isla Fisher Signs For Sonic the Hedgehog Prequel. Retrieved August 19, 2011. #^ Orlando Bloom To Star in Sonic the Hedgehog Prequel. Retreived August 19, 2011. #^ Joe Jonas Replaces Orlando Bloom. Retrieved August 19, 2011. #^ Cody Simpson Begins His Acting Debut. Retrieved August 19, 2011. #^ Amy Adams Replaces Isla Fisher. Retrieved August 19, 2011. #^ Friday Girl Rebecca Black Begins Her Acting Debut, Replacing Amy Adams. Retrieved August 19, 2011. #^ Bailey the Cat renamed Rebecca the Cat for Rebecca Black. Retrieved October 29, 2011. #^ Shadow the Hedgehog Trailer Arrives (VIDEO). Retrieved October 29, 2011. #^ Shadow the Hedgehog: UK Gets 12A Ratng. Retrieved June 26, 2012. #^ Shadow the Hedgehog Gets PG Rating, Not PG-13. Retreived June 26, 2012. #^ Why Fox Won't Let Shadow the Hedgehog Receive A PG-13 Rating? Retreived June 26, 2012. # ^ Shadow the Hedgehog Reviews, Pictures. Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 2010-5-31. # ^ Shadow the Hedgehog Reviews, Pictures. Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 2010-5-31. # ^ Shadow the Hedgehog (Cream of the Crop). Rotten Tomatoes. Retrieved 2010-5-31. # ^ Shadow the Hedgehog reviews on Metacritic. Metacritic. CBS Interactive. Retrieved 2010-5-31. # ^ User blog:Ceauntay/Box Office Report: 'Shadow' Becomes 4th Biggest Midnight Gross For Animated Film. Retreived June 29, 2012. External links *''Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 1'' at Internet Movie Database *''Sonic X: The Final Chapter - Part 1'' at Box Office Mojo Category:Sonic the Hedgehog films Category:2013 films Category:IMAX films Category:Sequel films Category:2010s animated films